


The Nature of Envy

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-29
Updated: 2008-09-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1868799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Draco ponders every day.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Nature of Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Draco ponders every day.

Title: The Nature of Envy  
Author: [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
Team: Death Eaters  
Rating: PG  
Word count: 100 x 2  
Characters/pairings: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy  
Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/profile)[**dracoharry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/dracoharry100/)'s challenge: #84: Envy  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)**sevfan**  
Authors Notes: Draco ponders every day.

  
~

The Nature of Envy

~

“Have you ever envied an inanimate object?” Draco asked, leaning towards the mirror.

Behind him, Harry yawned. “Not that I can remember,” he said. “I’ve envied people their privacy and their families, but never an inanimate object. Why?”

Draco fastened his robes before turning around. Harry, making the perfect picture of debauchery, was sprawled in the centre of their disheveled sheets. Draco licked his lips. “Because right now, I envy our sheets,” he said.

Harry smiled. “Stay. I’d rather feel _you_ against me.”

“Naturally.” Draco smiled. “But someone has to work.”

“Must you?”

Draco sighed. “I ask that every day.”

~

Harry eyed Draco as he moved towards the door. “I’m serious, Draco,” he said, sitting up, the sheets pooling about his waist. “We don’t need the money, so why do you work?”

Draco stared at Harry before crossing the room and kneeling beside the bed. “You’re used to people envying you,” Draco whispered. “But when people look at you with contempt, you’ll do anything to change that. I work so people will respect me.”

“They do.”

“They respect you and tolerate me.” Draco stood up. “I must go.”

Harry nodded. “I’ll be waiting.”

Draco smiled. “It’s what keeps me going.”

~


End file.
